


Elysian

by Ashcat252



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, Trans Male Character, Tyler and Michael are in love, Tyler is Demisexual, Tyler is a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Tyler and Michael make love for the first time.
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I at any point misrepresent this trans character in any way.

The low music from the credits rolling down their tv screen felt miles away. The only thing Tyler could really concentrate on was the feel of Michael’s lips against his and his large hands on his cheek and waist.

Tyler had his hands in his boyfriend’s long hair. Michael finally had it down and Tyler just loved running his fingers through it, and judging by the breathy noises escaping the other man’s throat, he liked it too.

“Michael,” Tyler whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. The dark haired boy hummed in response, peppering small kisses around Tyler’s cheek and jaw line.

“Alyson won’t be back for awhile.” Tyler said, his tone more nervous than he initially intended. He had meant to say something smoother. All Michael did was hum again as his kisses trailed their way to Tyler’s ear and down his neck.

Tyler couldn’t tell if Michael was being truly oblivious or if he was just trying to be a tease. All he really knew for sure was that his mouth felt good on his neck. He wanted it on other places too.

Oddly enough, they’d never gone past kissing. Not because Michael wasn’t interested or anything, much like Tyler feared. But because Tyler ended up being the one scared.

His body was a cause of constant torment for him and having someone else see it? It was almost too much to wrap his head around. And Michael was always understanding. But as Tyler spent more time getting comfortable around Michael, he started to see those feelings change.

“Babe,” Tyler breathed out, his grip right against Michael’s shoulder. “I want you.” That one sentence actually caused him to stop and look up at the other man.

“You sure?” Michael asked, his tone soft as his thumb caressed the smaller man’s bearded cheek. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered after Tyler gave a curt nod.

Tyler blushed at the demand and licked his lips as he thought of a way to word his needs. “I want you to... god, I really want you to eat me out. Then... then I want you to fuck me.”

Michael seemed to like the idea as he kissed Tyler deeply, pressing his warm frame against the smaller man’s. “Anywhere I can’t touch?” Michael asked through a deep murmur.

Tyler had thought a lot about that too. For whatever reason, it wasn’t _down there_ that caused him the most issues. It was his chest. Luckily his top surgery had already been scheduled, so he wouldn’t worry about that for long. For the moment though, he still replied, “My chest.” And then Michael’s hands were trailing down his body, completely bypassing the chest like he was asked.

Tyler gasped and clung to Michael as that large hand slipped down his sweat pants and over his already wet manhood. “Jesus, baby.” Michael groaned as he pressed his fingers against Tyler’s engorged cock.

Tyler’s head fell against Michael’s shoulder as those fingers worked their magic. He could see Michael’s own cock straining through his shorts. Tyler felt a burst of confidence as he dropped his hand over his boyfriend’s bulge and gently squeezed.

“ _Fuck_.” Michael let out as he thrust his hips slightly against his boyfriend’s hand. Tyler could see then how truly wound up his boyfriend really was. He wanted him to feel good, too. Tyler couldn’t help but imagine himself on his knees, letting Michael use his mouth anyway he pleased.

Before he could let those thoughts out though, Michael had removed himself from the couch and fell to his knees between Tyler’s legs, his glasses on the cushion next to Tyler. He slid the young man’s pants and boxers off with ease and spread Tyler’s legs apart.

Michael kissed his way up Tyler’s inner thigh and he was already shaking with anticipation. It may seem weird that he was in twenties and had never been touched by another person before, but he had never been ready. But in that moment, he had never been more ready for anything more in his life.

“Holy shit.” Tyler breathed out once Michael wrapped his mouth around his cock. His head fell back and his eyes shut, his hand instinctively wound itself in Michael’s hair as he skillfully sucked and licked.

Tyler’s eyes fluttered open once Michael’s hands found the back of his knees and pushed his legs up. Tyler gasped at the sudden change but that soon turned into a deep moan as Michael’s tongue slipped past his asshole and over his glistening front entrance. It only took seconds before the dark haired man drove his tongue inside, the soft muscle stretching him slightly.

“G-God, ah, f-fuck...” Tyler moaned brokenly as his boyfriend fucked him with his tongue. It was so much all at once, and he hardly knew what to do with himself once that soft appendage was replaced with a single digit. Michael went back to to sucking Tyler’s cock as he pressed his finger inside, careful not to be too rough.

His chest heaved with each breath, his hips thrusting up against him to get more friction. “More,” Tyler gasped. He wanted to feel stretched open, and for the moment, two of Michael’s fingers was just enough. He was hitting that special spot inside of Tyler just right, and he could tell he wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m close,” He let out in a breathy whisper. Michael fucked his fingers in even deeper, hitting that spot even harder, his tongue flicking against his cock over and over until finally his back was arching. He gripped at Michael’s hair as his walls clenched around those thick digits.

Tyler rode each wave of his orgasm in pure bliss until Michael finally pulled away. Michael wiped his mouth, his dark eyes traveling up and down the beautiful mess that he created.

“You okay?” Michael asked, his hands gentle against Tyler’s trembling thighs. Tyler let out a breathy laugh and forced himself to sit up, just to wrap his arms around Michael’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah.” Tyler replied as he pressed a passionate kiss against Michael’s lips. He could taste himself on his tongue and that only served to turn Tyler on all over again.

“Babe,” Michael called out gruffly. “If it’s still okay with you, I’d _really_ like to fuck you right about now.” All it took was one nod from Tyler and Michael was lifting him up, his legs quickly wrapping themselves around the larger man’s waist, glasses long forgotten. Not that Michael minded, obviously, as he made his way to their bedroom.

Tyler’s back hit the mattress and Michael was on top of him, his long hair cascading he over him. Their mouths locked together, only separating once to take Michael’s shirt off. Tyler let his hands run over his boyfriend’s large frame, over his broad shoulders, hairy chest and stomach, until his hand found its way back to the bulge straining behind those shorts.

“Fuck.” Michael breathed as he rolled his hips against Tyler’s palm. He pulled away slightly just so he could pull the offending piece of fabric off of his body. Tyler’s blue eyes widened the moment he finally laid his eyes on his boyfriend’s cock.

He wrapped a cautious hand around the thick, veiny appendage. He watched in awe as pre cum slicked the uncircumcised tip. Anxiety coiled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of that being inside of him, but a lot of excitement too.

“It’s okay. We can stop.” Michael said breathily, as though he could detect Tyler’s anxiety without a word. Tyler wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the case. He gave him a soft smile and shook his head, his hand moving up and down at a steady pace. He liked how Michael’s features completely fell apart, how he bucked his hips into his fist.

“I’m really not gonna last if you keep- _ah_ -doing that.” Michael warned. Reluctantly, Tyler let go. He didn’t want it to end too soon. “Do me a favor and get a condom from my nightstand. Can’t see anything that’s not two feet away from me right now.”

Tyler gave him a quick kiss and did what he was told. He found the unopened box of condoms and carefully took one out and handed it back to his boyfriend. Michael wasted no time tearing the foil open and rolling it down his length.

The smaller man laid back and spread his legs, his face flushed red with a mix of shyness and anticipation. Michael ran his hands over the exposed part of Tyler’s stomach, over the patch of hair above his manhood.

“You’re so sexy, Tyler.” Michael said as he positioned himself over Tyler’s soaking wet entrance. Tyler’s blush deepened under the praise. He still couldn’t wrap is head around how someone so beautiful could see him that way. He knew it wasn’t the right time to argue though as Michael slowly pressed inside.

Tyler’s eyes squeezed shut at the stretch. It was definitely bigger than just two fingers. The lubed condom definitely helped, and Michael’s slow pace, but there still was a slight burn that Tyler should have expected.

Michael’s hands found themselves on his boyfriend’s cheeks as he pressed in all the way, “Ty, you okay?” Michael asked, his tone strained but concerned. Tyler‘s eyes opened and met with deep brown. He placed his hand over Michael’s, his thumb running over the knuckles.

“Mhm, I’m okay. You can keep going.” Tyler said, and he had meant it. There was no way he was going to stop when they’d made it that far. Michael gave a slow thrust, mindful of each twist of Tyler’s features. Once there was no sign of discomfort, Michael finally let go, and gave one deep thrust.

“You feel so fucking good.” Michael’s tone was thick and gruff as he watched his cock move in and out of Tyler’s tight opening. Tyler gripped at his boyfriend’s shoulders, nails clawing into his freckled skin. He felt truly stretched, his walls clamping down around Michael’s length, the cock head always finding the exactly right angle.

Michael gripped at the back of Tyler’s knees and pushed them up, driving himself inside even deeper. “T-that’s, oh god, so good,” Tyler’s eyes rolled back as Michael fucked into him, his pace even faster than before.

“Want to see you come again.” Michael breathed, his tone utterly wrecked. His thumb stroked Tyler’s cock, making the other man’s hips bounce back up against Michael’s cock.

“Please,” Tyler said, his tone desperate, “make me come.” He couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed about the begging. He wanted it that badly. And unsurprisingly, Michael delivered. He used his spit as lube and stroked Tyler’s cock while his own worked inside, hitting that spot that already had Tyler over the edge.

It didn’t take long for Tyler to start convulsing, his orgasm taking him apart at the seams just like before. Michael kissed him through it, his thrusts more erratic than ever before.

“I’m close,” Michael said against his boyfriend’s spit slick lips. Tyler purposely clenched around his cock, his nails digging in even deeper just as Michael seemed to like.

“Come for me.” That one sentence made a broken noise come from the dark haired man, his hips sputtering as he released his load inside the condom, still fully sheathed inside Tyler. Just like Michael did for him, Tyler kissed him through it, his fingers running through his long hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer. Just kissing, hands caressing flushed cheeks and messy hair. It was intimate and warm and both boys never felt happier.

The only thing Michael had energy for was to throw the condom away in their nearby trash can, and then he was back in Tyler’s arms.

“You okay?” Michael asked. Tyler smiled against his shoulder. His fingers slowly trailed down his tattooed arm until he finally reached his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I’m more than okay. You?” Tyler asked as he shifted to get a better view of his face. Michael really was beautiful like this. Hair everywhere, face flushed and blissful from sex. His heart melted once Michael smiled down at him and nodded.

“I am. I’m glad you trusted me enough to do this.” Michael said, his tone warm. Tyler twirled the fingers of his free hand in Michael’s wavy locks. He could touch his hair for hours, and he knew Michael wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Of course, Michael.” He let his fingers gently scratch against his scalp, smiling at the way it caused Michael’s eyes to flutter shut. He really did like it when Tyler did that.

“I love you.” Michael whispered.

“Love you more.” Tyler said as he placed a feather light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Impossible.” Michael murmured sleepily. Tyler chuckled and just snuggled closer. It didn’t take long for both boys to fall asleep just like that in each other’s arms.

And when Alyson did finally come home later that night and saw the tv still going and Michael’s glasses laying haphazardly on the floor, she gave the scene before her an amused grin and shook her head before laying the glasses safely on the coffee table for Michael to find in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> After I played this game I just HAD to write something about these two. They’re just too cute! I hope you all liked it as well!


End file.
